In The Dream World of the World That Never Was (Ace and Rev's Story)
Ace and Rev made it to the World That Never was Ace: Was this? Rev: The Organization Animal's world? Ace: Yeah? But it can't be. We get all seven Symbols already. So we've better be awaken again in the real world. Rev: So, why are we here? ????: Aw, what's wrong with you? Ace: Who's there! Show yourself! Then someone is aim to Ace ???: We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks like it's gonna pay off. He fired and Ace dodge it and it was Rick the Hedgehog Ace: You're a part of this? Rick: Look. Let's hit these plot point in order, Ace, Rev... Buster, Little Beeper. First, you must be wondering what about your review itinerary. "Why am we here, not back home?" The question is simple. We brought you to this place, Ace! Hijacked your little slumber party before it starts. And even since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides. Ace: Before it started? Both: (Gasp) Rev: The person in the rode! Ace: And so that monkey in the black coat, and Enma... Rick: That's right. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a sleeping world, only because a part version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met the Rode guy. Thats right, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now. Ace: That's crazy! Rev: Why would Ace would end up? Rick: It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you loser never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, was it? Well, test this one- how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home, Ace? You are not gonna wake up, Alright? Look- there's not really versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this. Ace: I see. But close enough. So what? At lesst- me and Rev know who to blame for it! Rick: Oh, I see you still have that angry look down, Bunny. But, here is where I tag out. I got jus a few more hoops I gotta jump through. He disappeared and he's above Ace, he shoot and it surrounded Ace and it make 32 Black Coated Group and then Rev got knocked out from Rick Ace: Rev! ????: Come with me. Then Ace look so sleepy Rick: Good night. In his Dream He's at Acmetropolis Ace: I'm here in Acmetropolis? Wait... This is the day that me and my team got some superpower from the Meteor. Then a Orange Robot Monkey is behind him ???: Yes. This was where it started. At this point, I still have no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path. Ace: How come? ???: That is Skeleton King produced to just a heart- the being you and your friends called "Mephiles" Then the Person in the Rode appears in front of Ace Ace: Yikes! Then Ace look so sleep. And then he Wake up that night Ace: Him... He saw a Version of Him Ace: Was that? ???: Yes. The point in time that Rick mentioned. Ace: Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness. ???: To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Mephiles first send me on my way, and then placed hi self here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion. Ace: How come? That he knew everything that would happen? ???: Nope, not everything. But remember, Mephiles possessed Duck and saw his experiences in real time. Ace: So? That could only tell him a lot. How did he know I would be here after I came back to Acmetropolis from Planet Blanc? ???: Simple. Then the World have been covered to darkness, and Ace saw Lexi heading towards him Ace: Lexi! She disappeared, and then Ace look so sleepy. And after that he ended up in Traverse Town and saw alot of him Ace: Huh? ???: You've been here many times. Your first journey... Your voyage through memories... In the Datascape... In your dreams. Relieved again and again... Like déjà vu. Ace saw His Grandpa heading to the 3 District Ace: Grandpa? Then Daffy and his friends has appeared in front of him, and they look at the Stat that has been blink out, they went off and then Road Runner is heading to the 3rd District, so Ace is going there Duck: (Voice) Ace! He look so sleepy and then he's in the World that never was Ace: Where am I? And where is Rev? Then he saw Bugs and his Friends ran off Ace: Guys! He's going after them and he saw Marina Ace: Marina? She's gonna leave Ace: Marina, what! He stop her Ace: I have a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over. Then she turned into Roderick the Rat Ace: What the? Who... Are you? Then Ace has a Single Tear Ace: What the? Roderick left Ace: Hey! And then Roderick's friends just passed right through Ace and went off with Roderick Ace: Where are you going? Duck: (Voice) Come on, Wake up! Ace went off to find him and he saw a Black Coated Person Ace: Look, Mac. Can you tell why you're running away? He removed his hood and it was Buster Ace: Are you Bug's Student?... Buster? What are you doing? Are you my Fragment? He nodded means no Ace: Um, can you just say something? Buster: This could have been the other way around? Ace: What? Buster: But it really has to be you. Ace: What are you saying? Buster: There are so many years that are connected to yours. You're my teacher, becuase I'm your Student. So you can feel what I felt. Ace: (Sigh) Buster, I'm not your Teacher, well, I am you're teacher Grandson, but we're not the same. I wanted to tell you something. That the real you will remember everything that you have, so you can be with him, because you're his Fragment Memories. Buster look so surprised Buster: Ace.... Listen... That's why it has to be you. He hold Ace's Hand and all of Buster's Memories flowed into him, and then he disappeared and Ace felt the Pain Ace: Aw, man. Not this pain again! What was it that you want from me?! Duck: (Voice) Ace, don't chase the dreams. They'll led you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from. Ace is Heading that way and he found his team Ace: Duck! Tech! Rev! Lexi! Spa! I finally found you! Then they turned into, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Antuari and Chiro Ace: Who? Chiro: Sparx. Antuari: Sparx. Nova: Sparx. Otto: Sparx. Gibson: Sparx. Then Ace turned into Sparx Sparx: What? They want him to hold their hand, he's gonna do it and then he's stop, and Then Chrio and the other is walking off, he is chasing them, but he run slowing Ace: What happening? Duck: (Voice) Ace! Ace! Please! You gotta wake up! Ace! Then they disappeared Ace: Hey! Then he saw a Light and he has a Memory, about how he met Nova and Otto. And then he saw Mephiles the Hedgehog Ace: What the? Then he blast off to somewhere